An image processing apparatus prints image data on predetermined recording media and an image processing apparatus facsimile-transmits image data via a communication line.
JP-UM-A-5-63160 discloses an image processing apparatus which displays one page of a document received by facsimile in a reduced manner on a display unit. A user can designate an area in the page displayed on the display unit by using a mouse, and the image processing apparatus displays the designated area.
According to the image processing apparatus described in JP-UM-A-5-63160, a mouse is used to designate an area on a reduced-displayed image for display it. However, in an image processing apparatus such as a facsimile machine or a printer which is not equipped with a mouse, it is impossible to designate an area.